


An Unexpected Word

by The_Azkaban_Dreamer



Series: The Childhood of Scorpius Malfoy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a good dad, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Learning a new word, Reading, Scorpius loves to read, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Azkaban_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Azkaban_Dreamer
Summary: After a visit to his parent's house, Draco Malfoy comes home to Malfoy Manor to find that thanks to his mother, two-year-old Scorpius had learnt a word that not many two-year-olds learn.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass
Series: The Childhood of Scorpius Malfoy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	An Unexpected Word

A storm was ravaging the Wiltshire countryside and the only thing that anyone could see was an iron curtain of rain. At a large manor, a figure appeared out of thin air and his cloak billowed due to the wind. The figure staggered, but persisted and made his way to the large manor.

The front door of Malfoy Manor loomed large and Draco Malfoy reached it gratefully, pleased to be out of the howling wind and rain. He opened it with a tap of his wand and stepped inside the massive hall. 

“I’m home!” Draco called, hanging his travelling cloak on the elaborately carved coat stand and drying himself with a blast of hot air from his wand. 

There was a moment’s silence before Draco heard a high-pitched squeal and a second later, a blond-haired toddler came charging out of one of the doors and barrelled right into Draco’s legs.

Draco laughed and scooped his son up in his arms where Scorpius snuggled happily into Draco’s shoulder. 

“Did you miss me, Scorpius?” Draco asked softly and Scorpius turned his head to face Draco and nodded. 

“Daddy come home to see me,” Scorpius said happily, making Draco’s heart melt.

“That’s right,” Draco chuckled. “I’ve come to see Mummy too.” 

Just then, Astoria appeared in the hallway and gave Draco a radiant smile. She wandered up to Draco and Scorpius and gave Draco a peck on the cheek. 

“How was your father?” She asked Draco tentatively. 

“Bitter as always,” Draco muttered darkly. “He spent the entire time having a rant about Kingsley Shacklebolt. Apparently, the Minister has banned him from setting foot in the Ministry of Magic ever again and Father’s incensed.”

“Oh, dear,” Astoria said, looking at Draco worryingly. “That’s not going to do his health much good.”

“I just told him to go to bed and take a Draught of Living Death,” Draco said. “His mood has taken its toll on Mother as well. She spent my entire visit outside in the garden.”

“That’s the best place to be,” Astoria said wisely. “I’ve always found the garden to be very soothing when I’m stressed.”

“Granny water flowers?” Scorpius asked, cocking his head in interest. 

“Yes, Scorpius,” Draco said. “She was watering the flowers.” 

“I water flowers, too,” Scorpius said proudly. 

“We know you can,” Astoria laughed, looking at Scorpius affectionately who started playing with Draco’s hair. 

“Anyway, I’ll tell you about it later,” Draco said. “When this little Pepper Imp isn’t listening in.”

He tickled Scorpius on the ribs who squirmed and let out a joyous, infectious giggle that caused both Draco and Astoria to laugh and he got his little hands tangled up in Draco’s hair, causing Draco to wince out and untangle Scorpius’s hands from his hair.

“So, what have you been doing when I was out?” Draco asked, as he gently sat Scorpius down at the foot of the stairs.

“Reading!” Scorpius said happily.

“We’ve been in the Library and I’ve been reading A History of Magic to Scorpius,” Astoria said.

“A History of Magic?” Draco asked, frowning slightly. “That’s not a normal book for a two-year-old.”

“I’ve read Thomas The Dancing Toadstool to him so many times, that I know it off by heart,” Astoria said. “Besides, he seems to like history. He was asking me why the portraits were wearing funny clothes.”

“He certainly is very intelligent,” Draco said, looking proudly at Scorpius who was giggling as a Spider went crawling down his front and through a hole in the wall.

“I meant to tell you,” Astoria said suddenly. “Scorpius learnt a new word this morning.”

“Oh, really?” Draco asked, turning his head to Astoria.

“Listen to this,” Astoria said, turning to Scorpius who looked up at his mother with wide, innocent eyes.

“What was the name of the lady who wrote the book we were reading, Scorpius?” Astoria asked him.

“Bathilda!” Scorpius said at once, looking very pleased with himself and grinning widely. Astoria beamed down at her son with pride, whilst Draco’s mouth opened in astonishment.

“Did - did he just say Bathilda?” He asked Astoria.

“Scorpius?” Astoria said. “What’s Bathilda’s full name?”

“Bathilda Bugspot,” Scorpius chirped, and Astoria laughed.

Draco couldn’t help but smile at Scorpius’s pleased expression, his eyes alight with happiness as he watched Astoria laughing and he clapped his hands excitedly.

“Bathilda Bugspot?” Draco repeated, trying not to laugh and Scorpius nodded. “Not Bathilda Bag _shot_?”

“No,” Scorpius said, shaking his head. “Daddy say it wrong. It’s Bathilda Bugspot.”

“That’s right, Draco,” Astoria said with a cheeky smile. “It’s Bathilda Bugspot. You’ve been saying it wrong for _years_.”

“Daddy listen to me and Mummy,” Scorpius said bossily, a stubborn expression on his little face and his arms folded across his chest.

“He asked me to read everything on the cover and that’s how he learnt Bathilda’s name,” Astoria said.

“I’m very impressed,” Draco said, looking affectionately at Scorpius who beamed up at him and lifted his arms for Draco to pick him up, so Draco picked Scorpius up where he snuggled into Draco’s shoulder again. “Not many two-year-olds can say Bathilda. Mind you, not many two-year-olds read A History of Magic. He’ll be reading the entire Library by the time he’s Seven.”

“I know,” Astoria said, beaming at Scorpius with pride. “He’ll be my little genius. I can’t wait to start teaching him his times tables.”

“Daddy read to me?” Scorpius asked, looking expectantly at Draco. Draco took one look at Scorpius’s face and melted at the sight of his innocent wide-eyed expression.

“Very well, then. What would you like me to read?” Draco asked him.

“Thomas,” Scorpius said at once and Astoria let out an exaggerated gasp.

“ _Again?_ ” She asked Scorpius who giggled at the funny face she was pulling. “You want to read Thomas _again_?”

Scorpius could only giggle at Astoria and Astoria ended up laughing with Scorpius.

“I’ll leave you to read him that,” Astoria said after she calmed down. ”I’ve already read that to him _twenty_ times today.”

“How about a twenty-first time for luck?” Draco asked with a sly grin and Astoria laughed.

“Your turn, Draco,” Astoria sing-songed. “I need a cup of tea. I’ll bring you up a coffee, dear. Love you.”

“I love you too, dear,” Draco said as Astoria made her way to the kitchen. Draco watched her leave, unable to take his eyes off her. He was so mesmerised by his wife, that he didn’t notice Scorpius tapping him on the shoulder.

“Daddy read to me, please?” Scorpius asked again, giving up tapping Draco on the shoulder and instead, gently tugged a strand of Draco’s hair.

“That’s right, I was going to read to you. I’m so sorry,” Draco said softly, jerking his eyes away from the kitchen door and he carried Scorpius to the Library. “What was it that you wanted to read again? Thomas the Dancing Toadstool, wasn’t it?”

“And Bathilda Bugspot!” Scorpius chirped.

“Oh, yes, we can’t forget Bathilda Bugspot,” Draco chuckled fondly, beaming at his son with pride. “Do you know any other famous names? Merlin? Dumbledore? Harry Potter?”

“Robin Hood,” Scorpius said unexpectedly. 

“Ah, I see Mummy has been reading you some Muggle stories,” Draco said fondly. “We’ll make a genius out of you in no time.”

“Who’s Harry Potter?” Scorpius asked suddenly just as Draco reached the Library door. Draco froze in shock, trying to find the words. He knew that sooner or later, Scorpius would find out about Potter; But now was not the time.

“ _That_ is another story for another time,” He said finally, tapping Scorpius on the nose and making him giggle.

“Do you want to read Thomas first or Bathilda?” Draco asked, hoping to distract Scorpius.

“Bathilda!” Scorpius exclaimed, wriggling excitedly in Draco’s arms.

“Excellent,” Draco said, pushing the door open and trying not to sigh in relief. “A History of Magic it is, then.”

He placed Scorpius down on one of the sofas and with a wave of his wand, the curtains closed, hiding the dismal weather from view, the lamps lit and the fire roared to life in the grate. Draco summoned _A History of Magic_ and sat down next to Scorpius and began to read.

A couple of minutes later, Astoria entered the library carrying a cup of coffee for Draco. She looked at Scorpius and let out a soft laugh. Draco looked down to see his son fast asleep and he too, let out a laugh and closed the book.

He was very pleased to see how well Scorpius was turning out.


End file.
